1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock detecting device; and more particularly, to a shock detecting device which mechanically ignites without electricity an ignition element for use as a starting sensor of an anti-shock safety system, such as an air-bag or a seatbelt tensioner, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shock detecting device of the above type, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 60 (1985) -248456. In this publication, the movement of a sensing weight causes a rod to be depressed and rotated against an urging force. The rotation of the rod in turn rotates a rotatable shaft. Disengagement of an ignition pin upon rotation of the rotatable shaft permits the ignition pin to be moved by an urging force of a spring.
However, in the above-mentioned publication the ignition pin engages and disengages the shaft by the rotation thereof, so that the rotatable shaft and the ignition pin engage each other at one side. Accordingly, the ignition pin is supported slightly inclined during movement because of the urging force of the spring. After the ignition pin disengages the rotatable shaft, a smooth sliding of the ignition pin is not obtained, because the ignition pin interacts with or touches the housing during movement.